If I Told You
by lilyevanspottersnape
Summary: Songfic based on If I Told You by Plain White T's


If I Told You

"Evans?" I called.

"What?" She snapped, whirling her head round to glare at me, her amazing red hair whirling behind her as her head turned.

"Would you go out with me?" I asked

"NO! Get lost Potter, you arrogant... URGHH! Will you ever leave me alone?"

I sighed and shrugged before turning to walk away. "I love you Lily" I whispered

_**If I told you I loved you**_

_**Would it move you enough**_

_**To even act as though you've heard?**_

Glancing over my shoulder I realised she was still looking at me. She looked... confused, I decided. Had she heard me? I didn't know how she would react if she had, probably badly. After a while she turned around and stalked off down the corridor.

_**If I said I was leaving**_

_**Would you still find a reason**_

_**To ignore my every word?**_

I was getting seriously annoyed of her ignoring me. The only time she actually listened to or replied to what I said was when she had no option to do otherwise. I wouldn't be surprised, that when she did talk to me, if I randomly walked away, she wouldn't even notice it.

_**Cause I'm the one who waits here for you,**_

_**I'm the who'll always adore you,**_

_**I'm the one who is dying for your cause,**_

She'd probably be too busy daydreaming about Snivellus the Snake to notice me, ME! Me, who had loved her since first year and spent all these years waiting for her to return these feelings. He didn't even like her, he couldn't cause if he did there was no way on earth he could call her, HER, the sweetest, most kind, beautiful person, a you-know-what. I would NEVER do that; I could NEVER hurt her like that.

_**Do you care at all?**_

_**Do you care at all?**_

_**Do you care at all?**_

But she didn't feel the same way about me. I sighed; she probably wouldn't care what happened to me.

_**If I told you to meet me in the city this evening,**_

_**Would you even think to come?**_

_**Everyone would be hearing my intentions of prolonging, **_

_**You're easy when you're numb.**_

I pulled out a piece of crumpled parchment and scrawled a note on it

'Meet me in the Common room when everyone is asleep.

Please?

James'

I tied it to the leg of an owl and sent it to her. Would she come?

_**'Cause I'm the one who waits here for you,**_

_**I'm the who'll always adore you,**_

_**I'm the one who sees right through it all.**_

I would wait all night for her if I had to. I couldn't go to bed knowing I could miss her going down the stairs to meet me.

_**Do you care at all?**_

_**Do you care at all?**_

_**Do you care at all?**_

I hoped she would come; I worried what would happen if she didn't. Sirius and Remus gave my worried face a pitiful look, they thought she wouldn't come, but I didn't care, she WOULD come, she had to, it would kill me if she didn't.

_**If I told you,**_

_**Would you care?**_

_**If I told you,**_

_**Would you still never be there?**_

I decided to stop thinking about whether or not she would come and thought, instead, of what to say. I went over various things in my mind but I couldn't work anything out, I'd just have to wing it.

_**If I told you,**_

_**Would you care?**_

_**(Do you care at all?)**_

_**If I told you,**_

_**Would you still never be there?**_

I sat in the common room; there were only a few people left. A couple of fifth years left and went up the stairs to their dorm.

"Good luck" said Remus as he, Sirius and Peter, who had sat up with me, left the common room. It was just past midnight, hopefully she would come soon.

_**If I told you,**_

_**I need you,**_

_**Would you still not agree to even offer me your hand?**_

I sat for about 10 minutes before realising, 'how would she know when the common room was empty?' I grabbed a piece of parchment and scribbled a note saying

'The common room's empty now. Please come?'

I quickly charmed the parchment into the shape of a bird and it flew up the girls' stairs and into Lily's room.

_**If I said I was dying,**_

_**Would you keep on denying my attempts to be your man,**_

_**'Cause I'm the one who waits here for you,**_

_**I'm the who'll always adore you,**_

_**I'm the one who'll catch you when you fall.**_

I was sitting in silence, my fingers crossed, when I heard footsteps. My mouth turned up in a grin and I turned around. My face quickly fell as I realised the noise was coming from the wrong stairs and it was, in fact, Sirius.

_**Do you care at all?**_

_**Do you care at all?**_

_**Do you care at all?**_

_**Do you care at all?**_

"I don't think she's coming mate" said Sirius, worriedly studying my face for a reaction.

'Do you care at all?' I thought miserably

_**Do you care at all?**_

_**Do you care at all?**_

_**Do you care at all?**_

_**Do you care at all?**_


End file.
